Featherine Augustus Aurora
Summary Featherine Augustus Aurora (フェザリーヌ アウグストゥス アウローラ) is the witch form of Tohya Hachijo, and the Witch of Theater going, Drama and Spectating, an Endless Witch. She appears in the sixth, seventh, and eighth games; Dawn of the Golden Witch, Requiem of the Golden Witch, and Twilight of the Golden Witch, respectively. She is so powerful that even Bernkastel is scared of her to a degree. She sometimes is bored of living for too long so she repeatedly lives and dies. She has mastered several famous games in the past, though she has long forgotten them and the medallion on her chest is the only proof. She possesses a crescent-shaped device which floats around her head, serving as a memory aid which maintains traits such as her name, appearance, and personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | High 1-A Name: Featherine Augustus Aurora, Great Lady Aurora, Witch of Theatergoing, Drama, and Spectating, Origin: Umineko When They Cry Gender: Female Age: More than 1000 years (Exists outside the concept of time) Classification: Creator Witch, Aurora, Excelsis Dea, The Highest Goddess, Transcendent Witch, Creature of The Highest Order Attack Potency: Transcendent level (Transcends the human domain, and the conceptual hierarchy. The conceptual hierarchy is reached when you attempt to go to a higher step of the world, one step encompasses the concepts of coordinates, dimensions, reality, space, time, laws, and incomprehensible concepts.Transcending the entire witch hierarchy the same way the hierarchy transcends the human hierarchy. Views Bernkastel, Lambdadelta and all witches as nothing but chess pieces) | Meta-Transcendent level (Her true form represents all of 07th expansion itself, noted from rewrite the concept known as aurora is a all powerful universe, however this universe is only limited to the realm of humans. nonetheless this concept is but a small representation of what featherines concept truly is throughout all of the world, a all encompassing, all powerful world. Even the voyager witches true forms like Bernkastel and Lambdadelta which are laws that help the world evolve are just another part of featherine who is the root of all that exists as shown by aurora, the concept that surpasses even miracle and will. Featherines true nature reached the highest heights of power and became truly inexplicable. Also meaning Featherines true embodiment is a all encompassing essence which embodies all stories, concepts, worlds, and laws that exist within anything within the cosmology since its the root of everything. From human to witch Featherine is noted as omnipotent and transcendent to everything within the entire cosmology, but is only limited by the creator. Nonetheless, Everything within 07th expansion is a form of the "life" which is connected to Featherines true embodiment which is "life" itself and "omnipotent") Dimensionality: Devoid | Devoid Travel Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent (Featherine is "life" itself. all of 07th expansion is part of that life) Combat Speed: Irrelevant ''' | '''Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Transcendental | Meta-Transcendental Durability: Transcendent level (Not even meeting with the The Creators, absolute boundlessness could destroy Featherine) | Meta-Transcendent level (She is noted as a all-powerful law) Stamina: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Magic, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Type 5), Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 3, 8, 9 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Invulnerability, Void Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5) | All previous powers and abilities added to her true form. Omniscience, Omnipresence Standard Equipment: Her memory device | None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Omniscient (Her true form is every existing thing in the world itself and more, she is everything and nothing throughout existence, while predating it at the same time) Weaknesses: Her memory device could alter her memory, however it is indestructible and it cannot affect her power at all, nor harm her in any way | None Notable Feats: Featherine transcends witches the same way they transcend humans Featherine reached the creators region Featherine is a creator witch Featherine is just a role/avatar The entire tale of umineko is just a single story in the city of books where countless fragments and fictions are stored Featherine's plot manipulation Featherine is freed from all restrictions Featherine touches the creator, reaching the absolute highest forbidden heights and surviving the creators boundlessness Aurora is the beginning of the world, the world is a form of life, aurora is the first life, aurora is life itself, Aurora is a omnipotent power Key: Avatar/Role | Aurora (True Form) Note: Hanyuu may be a avatar of Featherine Explanations * It is a major misconception that many fans believe of Featherine only reaching the creators "doorstep" which is a clear assumption people make without any evidence to prove of her reaching this "doorstep". the scans on Featherines power clearly state she had reached the HIGHEST HEIGHTS, not very high, not "at the doorstep", and not "almost reaching the creator". She had reached the absolute top of the cosmology and met with god, which is why the context of the statement "Survived" is present in her description o her reaching the highest heights, if Featherine had met the "doorstep" of the creator there would be nothing for her to survive against. But if she met with the creator, the being that all meet at the end of their journey and get erased due to meeting with its boundlessness. this is what she "survived" against and there is further evidence for it. Featherine would not need a memory device if she hadnt been nearly obliterated from meeting god. When you meet the creator you lose your sense of self and your idea of being, what does featherines device do? it keeps her sense of self, and memory of who she is present. Why would Featherine need a memory device unless she met with a being who could destroy her memory? She wouldnt, because theres nothing within the series that could even touch Featherine and cause her to need a device in the first place except for God. * Featherines memory device holds her sense of self, the only thing limiting her from becoming all powerful, hence destroying it would remove this limitation and make her tier 0 * Featherines true existence Aurora, is the root of everything and anything within 07th expansion, the essence of all existence. * The human domain is noted to be a infinite hierarchy , a staircase where each step higher removes restrictions and grants power similar to the witch and creator domain. But it doesn't stop there, within the human domain has more infinitely layered realms which are the cat box being based off of infinitely layered ideasof possibilities and impossibilities. Certain possibilities are lesser than the conceptual ladder while at the same time others surpassing it because a catbox is the combination of multiple contradictory stories representing the coexistance of possibilities and impossibilities . Beatrice confirms her catbox as a endless ladder as she notes the catbox as her own domain .Domains encompass endless and infinite layers or steps . This continues because Beatrices catbox creates even more infinite amount of tales each passing moment . This is irrelevant to Bernkastel. Since she has her OWN catbox which encompasses the entirety of Beatrices, and also forming another infinite amount of tales each passing moment, furthermore there are infinitely morecatboxes that exist out there beyond Bernkastels, representing even more possibilities, and each creating infinite amounts of endless tales each passing moment, But even this doesn't matter, all of these catboxes that transcend the other are ultimately irrelevant since they only equate to a single fragmentwithin the sea of fragments which there are another infinite amount of fragments.Fragments represent the concepts of fate, possibilities and infinite stories . But even a fragment can become its own cattbox, because higher world beings can combine fragments together to form even greater catboxes of impossibilities that will form a higher story. But it doesn't stop there, In Featherines library the city of books, is a realm where Featherine takes fragments and brings them to a higher layer, the city of books is so massive the entire cosmology thus far only equates to a single out of a infinite amount of books . These characters dwarfing all of the before mentioned cosmology are compared to small butterflies in a ocean . Even Ange states her entire life not even being worth a single page within a single book . Finally the city of books has a higher layer. The spectator rows Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko Category:Tier 1 Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Plot Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users